vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Voldemort
Summary Voldemort is the archenemy of Harry Potter, who according to a prophecy has "the power to vanquish the Dark Lord". Almost no witch or wizard dares to speak his name, instead referring to him by epithets such as "You-Know-Who", "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or "the Dark Lord". Voldemort's obsession with blood purity signifies his aim to rid the wizarding world of Muggle (non-magical) heritage and to conquer both worlds, Muggle and wizarding, to achieve pure-blood dominance. Through his mother's family, he is the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the leader of the Death Eaters, a group of evil wizards and witches dedicated to ridding the Wizarding World of Muggles and establishing Voldemort as its supreme ruler. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. At least 9-B. High 8-C, likely 8-B Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Age: 71 in The Deathly Hallows (Born 1926) Classification: Dark Lord, Wizard, Human Powers and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Via Apparition), Fire Manipulation (Could create a giant snake out of fire and unleashed a maelstrom of colossal firestorms against Harry, after he discovered that he was still alive), Necromancy (Created an army of Inferi out of corpses), Limited Animal Manipulation (As a Parselmouth, he can control Snakes, including Basilisks), Immortality (Types 1 and 8, stated that he could live forever, reliant on Horcruxes), Regeneration (Up to Low-Godly with Potions), Death Manipulation (Via Killing Curse), Pain Manipulation (Via Cruciatus Curse), Mind Control (Via Imperius Curse), Potioncraft (Mastered the Regeneration Potion and created the Emerald Potion), Curse Inducement (Could place powerful curses on objects even Dumbledore couldnt completly lift), Darkness Manipulation (Against Dumbledore and Harry), Shockwave Emission (Against Dumbledore, shattered nearly everything in his path and even knocked down Dumbledore), Creation (Created an artificial silver forearm and hand for Peter Pettigrew), Legilimency (Mind Reading, Memory Reading, Mental Attacks), Resistance to Mind Reading and Mental Attacks (Via Occlumency), Forcefield Creation, Possession (As "ghost"), Invisibility (Via Disillusionment Charm), Transmutation Attack Potency: Human level physically, At least Wall level with regular spells. Large Building level with more powerful spells (Roughly equal to Dumbledore, is said to have cast spells that Dumbledore wouldn't dare to perform), likely City Block level (Destroyed the magical shield that surrounded Hogwarts, and did so with a Wand that rejected him, and after having most of his Horcruxes destroyed). Several of his spells can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions via power-scaling and Flight speed Lifting Strength: Regular Human '''physically. Likely '''Class 5 to Class 10 with Telekinesis (Could move a Giant and brought down cable towers) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level physically. At least Wall level, possibly higher with protego (Immortality makes it hard to kill him) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with spells. Tens of kilometers with Teleportation. Standard Equipment: Wand, Elder Wand Intelligence: Genius Level Magical Knowledge (he is one of the most talented wizards that have ever lived). Below Average Tactical Ability (Has repeatedly shown mindbogglingly bad tactical decision making, such as ordering a retreat during imminent victory, or relying on an overly complicated, year long plan to capture Harry when having his spy hand him a portkeyed book would have done the job just as well.) Weaknesses: Voldemort is highly arrogant and proud of his power. He carries a number of exploitable idiosyncrasies - for example, his obsession with obtaining magical trinkets as prizes and with places personally significant to him, and his preoccupation with the number seven. Due to his nature, his upbringing, and the effects of the Horcruxes, he has no understanding nor interest in the concept of love, and can easily misread people's intentions or underestimate their determination as a result. He can be killed permanently if all seven Horcruxes are destroyed, and if his body is destroyed while they still exist, he is reduced to a nearly powerless shadow until a new body can be created for him. He fears death above all things. Though he has possessed the Elder Wand, he never became its master, and it works no better for him than his normal wand. As noted above, his tactical ability leaves much to be desired, and it is made clear in book seven that his magical knowledge is far more limited than he likes to believe, being woefully ignorant of magic outside the classic spell-slinging Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Avada Kedavra:' Voldemort unleashes a green energy bolt that instantly kills the target upon impact. However, sufficiently fast opponents can dodge it and it can be stopped by throwing another object (or victim) in the way. *'Crucio:' Voldemort curses the opponent to feel unspeakable amounts of pain, usually incapacitating the target unless they possess unusually high resistance to pain. Continued exposure can fry the victim's nerves and damage their brain, leaving them clinically insane or in a vegetative state. *'Imperio:' A curse that grants Voldemort total control over the victim if performed successfully. Can be fought off with great willpower. *'Fiendfyre:' Bewitched Flame of abnormal size and heat, infused with dark magic, capable of seeking out living targets, cant be extinguished by water Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu no Index) - Kamijou Touma's profile Eragon (The Inheritance Cycle) Eragon's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Book Characters Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Geniuses Category:Dream Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hax Category:Alchemists Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8